(1) Field
This invention relates to a system and method to efficiently move data from one data bus to another data bus in a network switch.
(2) General Background
Network switches and routers are prevalently employed in data networks to forward data packets in these networks. The data networks should operate as efficiently as possible to support as many users as possible since a higher user volume would result in more generated revenues. As a result, network switches and routers should process data packets as efficient and as fast as possible.
The present invention relates to a system and method to efficiently move data from one data bus to another data bus in a network switch. The method includes generating a packet cycle on a first data bus. The method also includes generating a control data cycle on a second data bus. The method further includes processing the packet cycle on the first data bus after processing the control data cycle on the second data bus.
The control data cycle on the second data bus is used to initiate or prompt the processing of the packet cycle on the first data bus before the packet cycle is completely placed on the first data bus. As a result, data on the first data bus is generally processed more quickly and efficiently.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will be come apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying claims and figures.